Naked
by DeathAngelHell
Summary: Songfic. AAML. No it's not NC-17. Nothing having to do with sex. It's a songfic, and you gotta read for yourself. Please no flames!!!


"Naked"

By: Kat Lee

((First songfic, hope you like!))

Disclaimers: Don't own Pokemon or the song in here. They belong to where they belong, as for the song belongs to Avirl Lavigne.

~*~*~*~

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
the one that's gonna get me  
through another day  
doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

 Morning came through the open window. The light shined through and hit the face of a certain redhead. The girl sat up and groaned the at the morning sun. Slowly she lifted her heavy eyelids to reveal two gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Years past since she has last journeyed out to see the world. Last time since she saw a certain boy. She shook her head and washed away all feelings. She will never go back to feeling those emotions. She sighed out and got read to face another day of invisibility. She never did open up to anyone, anyone except for someone…

 She was helping out her sisters, like everyday, she ignored them, and they ignored her. Time to time, she would battle the in coming trainers that passes by to win a badge. But winning one tends to be tough around her. The girl became one of the best, and was offered to be one of the new Elite Four. And so she is a member, but she lives in Cerulean to help out her sisters. She uses her newly evolved Golduck to teleport over, whenever she is needed.

 Today, there is a meeting with the Elite Four and with the Master. The girl sighed at who was the master. She drew out her pokemon, and they teleported out after her chores were done. She left without saying anything to her sisters.

 She walked about in the familiar halls, she knows by heart. She walked, ignoring the greetings that came by people who recognized her. She was lost within her own thoughts and she didn't give a care to those out there. Than she someone bumped into her and she was about to fall…

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

 A hand grasped her waist, preventing her from falling on the floor. Cerulean eyes looked up to identify a well-known boy. He stood looking down at her with worried chocolate eyes. Suddenly, the box that kept everything safely tight within her, ripped apart. Her emotions were rising and she blushed deeply. The girl bowed her head and whispered her apology to him. She quickly walked away and entered a room, leaving the boy confused and alone.

 After the wonderful journey they had went through, they had split to go their own way. The boy she traveled with owned the title of the new and youngest Pokemon Trainer, while she became the best Water master. The life before the girl had before she has met this boy, she ignored everyone, ad walked among the shadows. She didn't care for anything but training water pokemon. But then he came in, and she felt like she can tell him anything. Everything except the love she hid for all these years.

 Faith somehow pulled them back together, and they have become the best of friends. She only showed him the real her, and not to anyone else. She trusted him with all her life. But she felt that they would never become mare than friends…

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
around you  
does it show?  
You see right through me  
and I can't hide  
I'm naked  
around you  
and it feels so right

 She sat quietly, pretending to listen to every word the head of the Elite Four had to saw. At the two ends saw the Master and Lance. Across her, was Richie, one of the head trainers that almost got the title of Pokemon Master, and next to him was Gary Oak, who also grasped the title. The girl felt uneasy. Right there sitting next to her, was the boy she bumped into earlier today. She blushed madly, and was trying her best to hide it.

 After the meeting, she quickly escaped the boredom and a certain boy. But he caught up with her with his quick seed her acquired while growing up. The boy grew too much. He no longer was that dense and stubborn child during their journey. He was no longer that small and skinny little guy. He grew up to be at the age of 17, about 6feet tall and plumped up with perfect muscles. He must have been working out. The girl blushed. He was no more alert about his friends' feelings and is more concerned with the girl. He really did care for her, like best friends do, nothing else.

 "Misty…" he called out. He reached for the girl's wrist and held it firmly, but not very tight. He spun her around to make her face him. But her eyes were drawn to the ground, not wanting to fall for his sweet chocolate eyes.

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

 The boy lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes. She slowly lifted her gaze and stared at the pools of his eyes. She was drawn into his hypnotizing stare. She couldn't pull away, and she was tempted. "You… you've been avoiding me. Why?" he spoke. Misty felt pain struck her chest. "Aren't we friends? You can tell me anything." He whispered.

 I can't tell him. She said to herself. We ARE friends, best friends. And that is where I want it to stay…

 His eyes soon held worry. "Something bothering you." He stated. "What?"

 "Ash…" She whispered faintly. How… how can he see right through her? He always seems to, and somehow… she didn't mind. That is what she loved about him. First she liked it how dense he was when she kept showing signs that she really like her. Now that they were both grown up, he changed. He is now aware of everything his friends feel. It became even harder for her to hide it.

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
around you  
does it show?  
You see right through me  
and I can't hide  
I'm naked  
around you  
and it feels so right

 "I…" She trailed off as something warm as touched her lips. Her eyes were wide in surprise when she realized that Ash Ketchem, the famous Pokemon Master, was kissing her. Slowly she let the feeling sink in and she closed her eyes. She felt dizzy and it was like her knees were giving in. He let go after what felt like 5 minuets, but was really five seconds. The girl sighed out sweetly and opened her eyes. She looked up to the boy.

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

 His hand traced her face, running over smoothly with graze. The girl opened her mouth to saw something, but he silenced her with another kiss. How did he know she wanted to do that again? Was it really that noticeable through her? Did he know that she wanted to be kissed at the beginning? Misty was losing her touch of hiding her feelings, but somehow, only to him.

I'm so naked around you  
and I can't hide  
you're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
you're gonna see right through,

 He slowly wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. She stiffened for a moment than relaxed. She then moved her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. They were there for a moment than they let go. Misty giggled as she heard Ash sigh out with bliss. He started to recognize her features. She too grew up to be a beautiful young lady. She is at the height of 5'5" and her ever-red hair was longer than before and let lose behind her back. She had a perfect body that all girls wanted; she didn't even notice the change. He leans in closer nearing her ear. "I love you Misty Yawa. And I always have."

 The girl stood there staring at him. She was shocked and couldn't believe the words. She have always wanted him to say that to her for years. She smirked and slyly stared at him. "How come you always know what I want? Is it cause you can see right through me? Like I'm… naked?"

 Ash eyed her and blushed. "I never think of you in that way."

 Misty shook her head and giggled. She racked through his raven hair with her long and slender fingers. She pulled him closer and they touched fore heads. "Ash Ketchem… I love you too. I always had."

 He smiled gleefully and they pulled in for another kiss.

I'm so naked around you,  
and I can't hide,  
you're gonna see right through, baby

End

~*~*~*~

((Well, how you like? It's short but I think it's ok. I hope you enjoyed. Like I said, first songfic, and I'm kind of getting rusty. Not that much romance? Or the story doesn't go with the song? Sigh. I tried, really. Kinda like experimenting. Well, gotta go! –Kat Lee))


End file.
